Dietary carbohydrate and cyclic AMP increase and decrease, respectively, the rate of synthesis of rat liver glucose-6-PO4 dehydrogenase. We propose to measure the concentration of mRNA coding for the synthesis of this enzyme in carbohydrate induced, cyclic AMP treated and control rats in order to elucidate the mechanism by which nutritional and hormonal factors regulate the synthesis of this lipogenic enzyme. We plan to do similar studies to determine the mechanism by which dietary carbohydrate increases the rate of synthesis of rat liver 6-phosphogluconate dehydrogenase.